Taste
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: The beginning of something sweet.  Based on part of the Kigo100, by Mag.  Oneshot.


Taste

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." The artist Mag (fortheloveofpizza. deviantart. com) owns the art piece this story is based on. I own whatever I write/create. Don't steal and don't sue.

Kim Possible and Shego regarded each other from opposite ends of Kim's bed. Shego stood just inside the window, leaning against the sill in the picture of nonchalance. Kim sat in her bed, knees drawn to her chest and back against the headboard, watching the other woman. After a silent moment, she slowly pushed the comforter down, freeing her legs for movement.

"I'm not going to attack you," Shego said with a sigh. "You told me not to, remember?"

"Excuse me if I don't have faith in Drakken's inventions," Kim replied. Shego reached backwards suddenly, and Kim rose up into a crouch on the bed. With a roll of her eyes, Shego closed the window gently. Kim sat down once again, but her muscles remained tense.

The only evidence that Dr. Drakken's "Lather, Rinse, Obey" shampoo worked as it was marketed to do was Drakken's word. Certainly, Kim had gathered that it was enough to change the mind of an insulting TV personality. Despite such a thing, she had still stood staring at Shego for minutes on end after splattering the contents of an entire bottle on the woman, wondering if the command she issued would be followed. Temptations had run through Kim's mind one after the other, growing progressively more ludicrous.

It would have taken only a word to force Shego to resign herself to a life in prison. One word could have brought her back to a life of crime fighting. If Kim had fancied, she could have robbed Shego of her personality and molded her into a picture perfect housewife content to stay at home with the children. She had simply stood in the hallway, watching Shego's vacant green eyes until the order she desired appeared in her mind.

"Princess, if I _wasn't_ under your little mind control command, what would I be doing right now?" Shego asked.

"Trying to beat me."

"No, I'd be kicking your ass." Shego strode to the chair at Kim's desk, flopping into it and swinging her feet up onto the desk. "You know how much I hate the mind control thing."

"Sorry." Kim winced, but there was no use trying to retract the response. Hatred of personal mind control was a shared sentiment, and Kim found that the plan she had believed to be superb was beginning to leave a sour afterthought in her mind. Shego shrugged, reaching to the pouch on her ankle and popping the snap. She tugged off her clawed gloves and folded them carefully, slipping them into the pouch and retrieving an emery board.

"Better you than Drakken, I guess," she muttered. "You're not making me wear an apron."

"Still—sorry," Kim said awkwardly.

"Knock it off, Kimmie," Shego said shortly. "Let's just get this over with. I answer your questions, I don't beat you up, and I leave when you say I can leave. Did I miss anything?" Kim shook her head, her muscles loosening. "Okay. What's your first question? What's our next scheme, right?"

"What's your fire made of?"

"It's a kind of plasma—ionized gas. If you want to get specific, it's some sort of weird blend of lightning and fire." Shego paused, blinking. The answer had come without conscious thought, as she had fully expected. The question, however, was what made her stop in her careful care of her nails. "Wait a minute. Why the hell do you care about that?"

"I've always been curious," Kim said with a shrug. Shego sighed and returned to her filing. "Why do you work for Drakken?"

"He pays well, doy." She examined the nail she had been working on with a critical eye before she glanced at Kim. "This isn't exactly reaching for major information, you know. Why not ask me about our next scheme and send me off? You'll get more sleep for—whatever dopey little plans you've got in mind for tomorrow."

"It's Sunday tomorrow," Kim replied with another shrug. "Even villains don't do much on Sundays." Shego waved a hand in dismissal, her gaze returning to her nails and growing unconcerned.

"Whatever. Next question." Kim watched and waited until the rough emery board was away from Shego's fingers.

"Do you ever pull your punches when you fight me?"

"Only when I think I'm going to hurt you too much. I don't want to kill you, princess." Shego sighed and turned her face away from Kim's sight. "Are you done yet?"

"You've said that you'd destroy me," Kim said in return. "I'd call that a desire to kill me, wouldn't you?" Shego remained silent for a moment, struggling for the first time against the lingering mind control. She did not turn to face Kim, instead staring at the floor while hiding behind the curtain of her hair.

"I had to keep up appearances," she murmured.

"Oh, this coming from the woman who's shouted, 'I am evil!'" Kim snorted. "If you wanted to keep up appearances, why haven't you ever actually killed me?" Shego all but leapt to her feet, turning to stare at Kim's eyes. For a moment, Kim's muscles tensed at the heat in Shego's gaze. Shego scowled, turning away and beginning to pace slowly back and forth before the desk.

"It's not as black and white as that, Kim." She attempted a gesture, but she did not know what she wanted her hands to say and let them fall back to her sides. "It's not."

"How?" Kim demanded. "You're the villain—"

"And you're the hero!" Shego snapped. "Yeah, I know! I'm supposed to want to kill you, but I don't! Look, there's more to _us_ to me than just a fight!" She stopped abruptly and sat down heavily in the chair, crossing her arms and staring silently at the wall. Kim stared at her, watched the way her heel tapped impatiently on the floor.

"You're not answering me," she said softly. Shego stomped her heel down, turning her face away once more.

"I'm giving you plenty of answers."

"You're not giving me any real answers," Kim replied. "Tell me the truth about what you meant." Shego was silent for a long moment, and Kim could only see the curve of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it has to be in the form of a question," she quipped. Kim frowned, but remained silent in thought. Questions floundered in her mind and on her tongue. She opened and closed her mouth a number of times, but Shego took no notice of the fumbling. Only when Kim sighed heavily did Shego return her focus on the younger woman.

"If you don't want to kill me, then what is it that you want to do right now?" Shego blinked, her expression blank. Kim fixed her gaze on Shego's eyes and waited.

"I—want you to let me do what I've wanted to do for months," Shego said quietly.

"What's that?" Kim asked. "Escape?" Shego shook her head and rose to her feet.

"Just let me show you," she said. "It's not—I'm not going to hurt you." Kim opened her mouth, but closed it when she found that she did not want to refuse. The faint smile on Shego's face, free of malice and snide condescension, was enough for Kim to nod slowly. The smile grew, and Shego strode forward.

"Close your eyes, Kimmie." Kim did as she was told, her muscles tensing instinctively when Shego sat down on the bed. Her heart jumped in her chest when Shego's hand cupped her cheek, and she fought against opening her eyes when she felt warm breath on her lips. The gentle hand on Kim's cheek kept her from jerking away when Shego pressed a kiss against her mouth.

For many moments, Kim merely sat. The faint taste of Shego was enough to stop her breath and her thoughts, and she had no real desire to resume either if they were to interfere. Warmth spread from her chest, and she gave a soft sigh. Shego pulled away, a smile on her face and her eyes glimmering.

"Wow," Kim whispered. Shego chuckled, her smile growing.

"Yeah," she said in return. Kim swallowed, a blush staining her cheeks. She put her hand on Shego's, entwining their fingers and pulling Shego's hand away to look at it. Her skin was soft, and Kim could not stop her thumb from stroking Shego's palm.

"So, are you going to resort to stealing more of these, or do you want to get them without a lot of trouble?" Shego smirked, closing her hand around Kim's.

"If you're offering, princess, I'll be glad to take them," she murmured. Kim smiled.

"Good," she said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Shego's, feeling Shego's smile through her own.

—_end—_


End file.
